


24k Cold

by magnetohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Robbery, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Mick and Len attempt to tell Barry the story of how they got married.





	24k Cold

“Is that ring real gold?”

 

Mick glances down at Barry, who is sitting next to him on the couch. Mick’s arm is wrapped around Barry’s shoulders, hand at eye level with the glimmering band on his ring finger.

 

“Yes.” Len responds from his place curled up at Mick’s other side. “Only the best, as you well know.”

 

“I do know.” Barry replies, likely thinking of all the expensive stolen jewelry his two boyfriends have gifted him. “When did you two get married exactly?”

 

“20 years ago, wasn’t it Lenny?”

 

“25.” Len yawns, lying down and using Mick’s wide thigh as a pillow. “It was your idea.”

 

“Yeah, I remember that part.”

 

“Well now I’m curious. Any chance you want to tell the story?” Barry squeezes closer and looks up at Mick with some serious puppy dog eyes.

 

“Guess so. You gonna help me out here boss?”

 

“No.” Len mumbles against Mick’s leg. “Already half asleep.”

 

“Fine. It was 20 years ago, almost to the day…”

 

“25.” Len says emphatically, not sounding as though he’s on the verge of unconscious.

 

“Yeah, yeah, 25 years ago, we went on a heist.”

 

$$$

 

“Alarms are cut, boss.” O’Henry whispered to Len.

 

Len nodded in response, preoccupied with picking the lock on the first display case. When no alarm was triggered, he moved onto the next one and left the lackeys to retrieve the contents. Mick glanced over from where he was keeping watch at the door, observing Len as he worked. His long fingers were so nimble as they effortlessly opened the cases. They’d been dating on and off for well over two years now, and Mick had been on the receiving end of those slim digits enough times to know they were good for more than just burglary.

 

Mick’s reverie was broken by the loud crack of someone breaking open the cash register. The assorted thieves shot furious glares at Wheeler, though Len’s expression was more one of icy disapproval.

 

“You can do that quieter,” He hissed, the seriousness of the moment imparted by his tone, “Or not come along next time.”

 

“Sorry boss. I’ll do better boss.” Wheeler mumbled, cheeks clearly bright red despite the darkness of the room.

 

Everyone knew better than to cross Leonard Snart, especially his own crew. Mick had watched that scrawny kid he saved in juvie grow up to become a beautiful and terrifying man. He’d been witness to some of Len’s methods of punishing those who disobeyed his commands. The time he dipped a dissenting goon’s hand into liquid nitrogen and smashed it was particularly memorable. Mick himself had never been on the receiving end of such a discipline, generally if he fucked up bad enough Len would just ignore him for a few days, then demand rough, angry makeup sex and a promise not to do it again.

 

Turning his eyes back to the street, Mick squinted into the dim light beyond the window. He could hear the clink of metal on metal as jewelry was shoved into bags or concealed on person. Wheeler was still shuffling around in the cash drawer, and Len seemed to have opened the last container, and was now in the process of taking a painting on the wall out of its frame. Mick suddenly saw headlights approaching from up the street. They looked low to the ground, ovular, and bright. Maybe not a cop car, but maybe it was. 

 

“Car! Down!” Mick said as loudly as he dared, and everyone dropped to the floor in unison. The car rolled on, not a police unit but definitely the same make and model. A close call. “Clear.” Mick muttered into the silence and everyone resumed whatever they had been doing before.

 

Two minutes passed in relative quiet before Len decided they had been there long enough and called for everyone to gather what they had and leave the way they came. As they were gathering bags, the telltale sound of several sirens could be heard approaching outside, the cacophony of mingling tones sharp in their ears.

 

“Fuck! Run!” Len yelled at his crew and they all took off, leaving half the loot behind. The group split up at the end of the alleyway, O’Henry and Wheeler going left, Jackson going across the road, and Len grabbing Mick’s hand and towing him right. Mick knew where they were going and was able to keep pace easily. They had a safe house in an abandoned office building near here. It was where they had been planning to go had things turned out the way they should.

 

The pair of thieves reached their hideaway with ease, Len using a copied key on the lock instead of picking it. They darted inside, shut the door behind them, stashed the bags they were holding and took the stairs two at a time to reach a vantage point. Staring out a window, they watched as their compatriots were hustled into squad cars and driven away, lights flashing.

 

Mick turned to Len at the same time Len was looking at him. Neither could help the sudden hysterical laughter that bubbled out of their mouths. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the relief of evading capture, or even the thrill of managing an almost successful robbery, but everything seemed like the funniest thing in the world. Len collapsed against Mick’s chest, guffawing weakly. Mick slumped to the floor, taking Len with him. He gripped his boyfriend’s face and kissed him sloppily.

 

They were alive. They were safe. They had the money. They had each other.

 

“We’re going to to have to rescue them at some point.” Len sighed eventually.

 

“Yeah. Not now though. Wait ‘till the heat dies down.”

 

Len hummed in agreement. “We can spring them from the yard once they’re in Iron Heights. Easier than trying to get ‘em out of the station.”

 

Mick didn’t respond to that, busy running his fingers through Len’s thick curls and appreciating the way his cheeks wrinkled when he smiled. “I love you.”

 

“Don’t get sappy on me, Mick.” Len chastised, though his voice was teasing.

 

“I’ll be sappy if I damn well please. Say it back.”

 

“No.”

 

Mick easily flipped them so Len was pinned under his considerably greater weight. “Say it or I’ll… tickle you.” He held Len’s arms above his head with one hand and positioned the other just below his partner’s ribs.

 

Len’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Try me.” Mick replied, one finger twitching teasingly.

 

“Okay fine! I love you. Happy?”

 

“Oh yes.” Mick kissed him again. They didn’t let their feelings air like this very often and he intended to cherish the moment, the way Len relaxed under him and kissed back with such enthusiasm. They fit together like puzzle pieces, better than anyone Mick had ever had before and better than anyone else he’d have after. Their fights were worse but the love was strong enough to survive.

 

Then an idea struck Mick like lightning, a sentiment he’d never considered - or even wanted - before echoing in his head. He pulled away despite Len’s protesting whine.

 

“We should get married.”

 

Len’s eyes practically bugged out of his head and he went slack jawed. “Are you serious?”

 

“Dead serious. Let’s get married.”

 

“Mick that’s…” He seemed at an absolute loss for words, pushing Mick off and sitting up. “A crazy idea.” He finished.

 

“Why?”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, were both guys. No one would do it for us.”

 

“Not like you’ve ever cared about things being legal before, Lenny.”

 

“It’s not that. It’s just… that would be a big step forward for us. I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I don’t know if you are.”

 

“I am.” Mick insisted. “Besides, if it’s not legal, there’s nothing stopping us from just breaking up if things go wrong.”

 

“What would be the point then? Why not just stay like this?”

 

“Because I want to call you my husband, Lenny. I want to be able to say that you’re mine until we die or whatever.”

 

Len stayed silent, staring at his hands. “I need to think about it. We’re staying here tonight. Too risky to move on now.”

 

Mick stood and pulled Len up with him. “There’s only one bed here, right?”

 

“Yes, but unless one of us is on top of the other we won’t both fit in it.”

 

“We gotta try though.”

 

“No we don’t.”

 

They bickered their way back down the stairs, holding hands.

 

$$$

 

“And then he said yes after thinking for way too long and we got hitched in a courthouse in San Francisco.”

 

Barry laughs. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. So romantic.”

 

Len, who had sat up at some point, rolls his eyes. “You are atrocious at telling stories Mick. You left out all the important parts. Like the actual wedding.”

 

“You tell it then, if you think my version ain’t good enough.”

 

“Fine. Sit between us Barry.”

 

After some re-configuring on the couch, Barry now snuggled up with Len instead and Mick sort of leaning over them both, Len began to speak.

 

“I did need some time to consider the offer, although it was barely an offer at all. More like a demand.”

 

“Get on with it.” Mick growled.

 

“I like a little drama, and that half-assed proposal didn’t cut it.”

 

$$$

 

Len stepped into the apartment he shared with Mick whenever they weren’t on the run, trying to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, Mick’s practiced ears and the rustling of a shopping bag gave him away. He entered the kitchen at the same time Len did, glaring at him suspiciously.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Groceries. Obviously.”

 

“We already got what we need for the week.”

 

“Well maybe I wanted to making something special.”

 

Mick snorted. “You can’t cook, Lenny.”

 

“Fuck you, I can.”

 

“Yeah, just like you can drive.”

 

Len didn’t really have an argument for that, nor was he looking for a reason to fight. This night needed to remain peaceful. Mick watched him as he unloaded the bag, skeptical expression with each item removed to the counter.

 

“Steaks? Bordeaux? Chocolate covered strawberries? What are you planning Lenny?”

 

“Nothing.” Len answered defensively. “Maybe I want us to have a dinner that’s not reheated Chinese takeout and beer for once.”

 

“I know you’re a guy with expensive tastes, babe, but how much did this all cost?”

 

“Who says it cost anything?” Len grinned wickedly.

 

Mick barked out a laugh. “Damn you’re good.”

 

“I am. Now shoo.” He swatted Mick on the butt with a container of pre-made salad. “I have work to do.”

 

Len may have hardly been a master of the culinary arts, but he could manage a couple of steaks. Medium rare, served with salad and a glass of wine. He would have liked to be eating by candlelight to add to the atmosphere, but trusting Mick around an open flame was like putting a priceless Ming vase next to a cat. There was bound to be some damage done and no one would be happy with the result. Len settled for dimming the lights before calling Mick in, who naturally didn’t notice the subtle beauty of the scene, with the prospect of a delicious meal in front of him.

 

Mick ate like he did everything from fighting to fucking, voracious and violent. Len was forcibly reminded of the first dinner scene from Beauty and the Beast while he watched Mick eat. It was nearly too disgusting to see but almost endearing at the same time. Just as Belle loved the Beast, numerous flaws and all, Len loved Mick. Len shook his head in revulsion. He hated sentimental moments.

 

And yet, here he was, about to orchestrate one himself.

 

It took Len much longer to finish his food, although Mick waited graciously. Once he had set down his fork, Mick leaned forward, elbows firmly planted on the table, apprehensive glare from before returning.

 

“That was great ‘n all, but you never cook. ‘Specially something that nice. And you’re not getting on me for eating like a pig and putting my elbows on the table. What’s going on? Are you breaking up with me again?”

 

Len couldn’t help laughing at that. “No, not that. Actually, far from it. I’ve had some time to consider your thought the other day. Y’know, the one you had after the heist.”

 

Mick went quiet. “Well? What’s your answer?”

 

“The thing is, you barely asked a question. You just said we should. So I decided I’ll do it for you.” Len slid from his seat, knelt, and pulled a plain gold ring he’d pilfered from their jewelry store haul from his pocket. He held it out towards Mick, who looked shocked. “Mick Rory, will you marry me?”

 

Mick stared at him for a beat, then snatched the ring from Len’s hand and shoved it onto his own finger.

 

“That a yes then?” Len teased, rising to his feet.

 

Mick yanked him into his lap and kissed him, deep and loving. “God yes.” He muttered, holding Len’s face when he pulled away. “I was afraid you’d say no.”

 

“You were afraid? That’s new.”

 

“Don’t be a jackass. We just got engaged.” Mick grinned at him.

 

“Think that means I can be a jackass as much as I want, but I’m your jackass. Forever.”

 

“Yeah. Forever. Hold on, do you have a ring for yourself?”

 

“I’ve had one for years.” Len held his right hand up to Mick’s eyes, where the silver ring he’d worn since their first heist glinted.

 

“At least put it on the right finger.”

 

Len rolled his eyes, but removed the ring and replaced it on his left middle finger. “There. Happy now?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Weeks passed as they broke their gang out of prison, avoided getting arrested themselves, and planned more heists. The question of a timely wedding was starting to slip away. Years went by before there was time to consider such a thing again.

 

When the news broke that same sex marriage was legalized in San Francisco, Mick slapped a newspaper on the table in front of Len and insisted they make the trip.

 

“Come on Lenny. Even if we just do the courthouse thing, it’s been five years since we got engaged. It’s high time we got this going.”

 

Len had sighed and packed a bag, then helped Mick steal a car and they departed for San Francisco. They had to wait in line among other happy couples and their friends and family, but the payoff was worth it. Finally being able to say “I do” after all the years they’d waited. They exchanged the rings they were already wearing, it was enough.

 

Mick squeezed Len’s hand as they departed. “How’s it feel to do something legal for once?”

 

“Bad.” Len replied. “I want rob a convenience store on our way back home just to take the taste out of my mouth.”

 

“That’s a great start to the honeymoon.”

 

“It is. We can pay for a nice hotel and have kinky wedding night sex. Maybe I’ll even wear pretty lingerie.”

 

“Well now you’ve gotten my hopes up. We gotta rob something.”

 

Len bumped his shoulder into Mick’s. “I’ll start making plans.”

 

$$$

 

“And that’s how it actually ends.” Len finishes, petting Barry’s head.

 

Barry giggles. “Did you ever wear that lingerie?”

 

“Yeah he did.” Mick grins. “White lace and a garter and everything.”

 

“Wow. Hot.”

 

“It was. Maybe he’d be willing to wear it again?” Mick looks hopefully at Len, who’s smiling despite himself.

 

“No. Not until we marry Scarlet here.”

 

Barry giggles again. “You two had better have a real proposal for me if that’s the plan.”

 

Mick and Len exchange a conspiratorial glance. Barry’s eyes widen.

 

“I was joking, guys. Guys?”

 

“What do you say we give Barry a preview of the wedding night?” Len asks, detaching himself from the couch and standing up.

 

“It’s like we have the same brain Lenny.” Mick replies, hoisting Barry up with them.

 

“I really was kidding. Polygamy isn’t even legal in the US.” Barry insists as he’s bundled towards the bedroom.

 

“One legal marriage is enough for one lifetime, Scarlet. Love is all that matters.” Len says, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

 

“‘Nd you tell me not to get sentimental.” Mick snorts.

 

“Rules are meant to be broken. As long as we can find a nice enough ring.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Technically gay marriage wasn't legalized in San Fran until 2000 but this is fiction and I do what I want. Happy slightly belated Valentine's Day.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com, @captaincoldest on Twitter.


End file.
